Goodbye, love
by Inspector Marth
Summary: She may not look it, but this Peach girl is emo. She loves him, he doesn't love her. Shes off the edge of the earth, and falling into hell. Where does she go?PeachxLink chapter 5 up, stay tuned for the nex chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I love him, but he doesn't love me. Every breath he takes makes me feel like dying.

Every word he makes makes me feeling like crying.

I want to get closer, but every time I try,

He thinks of another pick up line to impress the one he truly loves.

Whenever we go on a walk in the park, he shows no affection.

He is merely just a friend who thinks of me as a nobody.

When we walk he hurries back, just so he can grab his loved one, and spend no more time with me.

When he asks why I'm scarred with blood, I tell him it was a small accident, I tell him its nothing. I turn around and walk away. I whisper, it's just you.

Every night I cry on my bed, thinking of what I've done for him, and what I got in return.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

My hair is in tangled and so is my brain.

Why do I like him? Why him? The one who does everything to be popular and the one that's hitting on everyone except for me.

Even when he is nice, he tends to thank me with a hand shake, or a stupid pat on the back.

When thanking the other girls, he hugs them like he's squeezing them like the softest pillow.

Where the hell did I go wrong, what the hell is going on? Why am I treated like dirt? No, why am I treated like something lower than dirt.

What is it? My color, my size?

Is it because it is unexpected of me? Everyone is equal, we all have limits too.

How the hell would you know what's expected of someone if you never attempted to try?

If I'm not beautiful, then say so. I'll do something about it. Ughhh.

No, that's not good enough.

If I have to change in order to change somebody's thought of me, then forget it.

I thought that many times… So why do I still love him?

I'm not letting go of him, although he has already let go of me.

He's linked with the one he loves, he is holding her hand.

She leans on his shoulders, she touches his face.

He touches her ass, oh great, what a pleasant place.

I look at his face, completely blind.

He notices something else, and it's not me once again.

Somebody help me get his face out of my head!

Now back in bed, completely calm,

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

He's there again; in my dreams.

I'm in his arms, warm and happy. While I sleep I can almost feel him touching me.

I finally wake up, and he isn't there,

I begin to cry again, I remembered it was just a dream.

Again my head reeks with angst.

I bang my head on walls and scream GET OUT.

There, inside my head, he laughs at me.

My view is red, I feel too much pain. I grab a knife and slit my wrist.

I count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20.

Why won't I die!

Nothing is worst then his face, so let go!

Let go…

Everything good that he's done for me is a fake.

Nothing of equal value.

I gave him my love, he gave me a laugh. Slitting wrists isn't fun.

Especially since I'm one out of millions that are never expected to cut my wrist.

Now time to pick a new location, maybe my neck.

I reach for my knife.  
Then I remember. He is a fucking piece of rotten shit.

Why should I kill myself?

What difference will it make to him?

He won't care and I'll be dead.

What happen to my dream?

No not that dream, my other dream.

The one where I achieve my goals, live life, be free and see the world.

Yeah. That one.

I won't die. The largest hole of hell is for traitors and people like me.

He'll never pull me that low. The lowest is below the dirt, not through hell.

Till next time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… Not as evil as I could put it, but I was bored and multitasking. Next time it will be more deep.


	2. Chapter 2

There he is again, as I walk through the corridors of the mansion.

Leaning against a wall, he is. He's waiting for someone. Could that someone be me? I can see him turning in my direction. He smiles heavenly.

It's the happiest I have ever see him. It's me, isn't it? He's looking in my direction! Oh my God. I smile back at him, I feel perfect again. I'm in heaven.

He hurriedly approached me. I could see the sparkling bloom in his eyes. I stepped closer to him. I held out my arms.

I could finally fulfill my dream! Not that dream, the other dream. In his arms I will be.

Finally there is a couple. The perfect couple. Him and her.

He zoomed pass me, I turned around. He held her tight and she hugged him back. Oh how rejected I had felt.

And here I thought that he had finally loved me. I guess this dream is too wide for my imagination. I didn't feel much at that moment. But when I was in the washroom, I could see no more. I was blinded by my fountain of tears. Hair tangled up, my crown crushed and rusted on the floor. My dress ripped and bloodied. I looked around only to see faded blood and unwashed tears. Tears ran down my unkissed lips. I knelt down in anger, nearly crushing my knees. Once again I took out the knife, and leaned it against my swollen wrist.

I'm already dying. You can see inside of me, you can see the blood rushing out through all of my muscles. I've cut myself to hard, and too much. All was left was my neck. All that was left was the opportunity to give myself a big scar on my neck. There would be more blood coming out of me, instead of my tears.

But there's something inside me, telling me that If I loved him, I'd let him be. If I loved life, I should carry on. There is still a piece of the puzzle that will complete my life. And it might not be him. Freedom. compassion. Lust. Anger. Envy. If only…

I opened the washroom door, with no freshly made cuts. I laughed as I passed by the two lovers. I didn't care if they were together. If I loved him so much, I would accept his love for someone else. But the thing is that I wanted to have a perfect life by being with the one that I love. To me there is no other that can be as perfect as him. Come to think of it, if I'm perfect, what else will be going on? After my life is perfect with him and everything else, where will I go? Sure, I'll be perfect… But without any goals to accomplish. Basically, my life is all about freedom and always doing something to reach a goal. Without a goal, I have a boring life. If he had already loved me, then we'll live happily, that's what counts. If we got married… He'd see another girl and ditch me.

I guess it all ties into another tangled knot. The puzzle is never complete. Everyday I search for another piece, everyday I lose a piece.

I walked to the garden. The pleasant and clean garden. No one ever went there. There wasn't much to do there, except stare into the clouds and watch as the day goes by.

I sat on the rusty bench, and I stared into the sky. There she was, a beautiful angel. She was staring down at me, and I was staring up at her. She seemed so familiar. Like some one that I'd known. She then waved and smiled. I waved back. But I was totally in confusion. Have I finally gone insane and is now imagining things in the sky? No, she was real. I just looked at her for a long time. Imagining if it were me. Me in the future. How pleasant. Being in the sky where I long for adventures. I closed my eyes, and thought.

I opened them. There again, was another angel. It was a boy, a young boy. I feel a tingle in my stomach. I saw him saying something to me. But everything seemed so silent and I couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly, I heard a whisper in my mind.

Live life, enjoy it. Don't care about this boy anymore. For once you die not regretting a single moment of your life, you will be happy in heaven.

Could it be? Could it be? Could it be that I finally have a chance? To regain my perfectness, and set on a fun adventure and see the world through different eyes?

Yes.


	3. Chapter 3

That boy looked familiar. It's like I've known him forever. But I don't know that. I can't help it, but if feel as if I've been making a big mistake this whole time. It is as if he is part of me, as if he was me, as if he was my future. He's me. When I die. My future. No… I get it. He is him. And I am her.

People use to say that when people die they go to heaven, we go there. Everything there is everything we believed could be paradise. Is that the truth? Is that what we get when we die? Eternal happiness. Or do we just live the simple after life or are resurrected with a reincarnation? Nobody knows. Then where do the stories come from? Or are they just made up to satisfy and make people believe that theirs hope in their dream.

Why can't I just live life happily, and live whatever is in store for me happily too?

This is a sign, isn't it? I'm getting closer. Well… I'm starting to get it… Just starting. But I know that there is more to just what I know. What I know is just what I may need. Although I have started my ability to start thinking straight, I believe that my thinking straight has ended. Now it's over. I know everything.

Light. Struck. Bleed.

Where am I…? Where did I go?

I hear echoes throughout my mind. Have I gone overboard? I see images of the unknown. It's dark; I can't see much, except for those images. I hear laughter, but not laughter of happiness for a good thing, laughter of despair, hatred, envy, and desire. I smell… Blood. I twist my wrist, they seem to be tied with rope. My arms are tied around a chair. I'm sitting on a chair. Shoulders straight and back firm. I fear… Nothing. If this is what I must face, then so be it. I was born with a disgusting life, so I will die a disgusting death.

But where am I? Is my only concern.

I think, it's time to expire. I don't think I can take any of this. If want happiness, my only chance is death. Maybe then I'll be happy. Maybe if I think long enough, maybe if I try harder, my sol will be at peace. Maybe if I take this knife and point it at my neck, I'd have more confidence. Maybe if I approach it closer to my flesh I'll be at peace.

No.

Don't do it.

I won't allow you too.

I won't let you do this.

I love you.

I looked. It was the one I have literally been dying for. He talked to me. It's a miracle. He looked at me. I looked at him. He held out his arms. I didn't. A tear came rolling down my cheek. Not a tear of happiness. A tear of desire and lost. It's not what it seems. Once again, I'm living part of my dream. And here I thought I could finally… No, It won't work. This is a never ending fountain of hatred. Why is it like this. Why must I dream of him so much, and wake up with him not with me but with her.

Why?

I thought it worked, I thought I had it. This knife won't take me lower than Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

I close my eyes. My arms are spread out, and so are my legs.

I lie on my bed.

I watch the blood rolling down my wrist.

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I smell lust.

But not lust that I've seeked throughout my life.

Sniff, I smile. At peace I will be at.

Endlessly devoted to you, and endlessly alone.

I won't make the same mistake I made years ago.

If I let go, something will happen, I know that for a fact.

I'll remember to thank you, once my life is better.

I'd like to thank you for ruining my life.

And now I would finally die without the pain you've caused me.

Nothing can break the wall separating me from you, so I might as well not even try.

That's one way I could die.

Another way is just killing myself.

I have no fears, because all I fear, means nothing.

I won't die loving you.

I will die without you.

Without your care, love, feelings and trust.

I walk away from my bed, dress ripped, torn face and a tourniquet around my two wrists.

But my tourniquet isn't strong enough to hide the blood, nor the deep cuts.

I glare at the knife.

I feel like I am about to collapse.

It hurts.

My heart hurts more than my cuts.

I'm dragging blood everywhere.

My room is nearly all red.

I'm nearly at the edge of life, nearly at the end of my mind, at the end of time.

The clocks are ticking, my heart is still beating.

My life is still living.

I just can't wait till the beating stops.

I can't imagine what would happen, what would happen if i finally figured out what happens when we all die.

But when i do die... I'll finally find out...

Maybe i'll be happy.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... And the beating stops.

I die, without you.

Ok that was short. And i lied, It's not over. Sorry i lied pI got a few more chapters. One chapter will be about where she goes, and the rest will be about Link's point of view.(Which is very reasonable).. stayed tune!


	5. Chapter 5

(Peach)

I feel nothing… I feel nothing. I can't think of anything to say. Except for the fact that I can feel only nothing. I have no feelings, I don't feel. For once I don't feel the anger that once was in my heart, the angst and lust I felt before. I feel free. But I can't see, hear, feel, smell or taste. I can only… Think. No feelings… Is that possible? As far as I am concerned it's not. For I am feeling confused. Yes, I'm not going insane, I'm just surprised and confused.

Ugh, I'm annoying myself… Who am I? Who am I?

(Link)

Who is she? Who is she? What is her significance? Does she notice me? Or is she looking right past me? Something is telling me, telling me that there is something special about her. But what is it? She's an average, hot, preppy girl. What else is there about her?

She's like all the other girls. I can't expect much of her. I don't get it. In my mind, it tells me that she is like every other girl. In my heart and soul it tells me that she desires something. You can see it in her face, you can see it everywhere. If I think she is normal, then why do I think she isn't? What! I'm so confused.

(Peach)

My heart can't hold too much love. I can hear him. But I can't feel him. I feel nothing. I think my heart exploded. Exploded into many parts that have destroyed my soul and emotion. I'm dead. But it feels like my soul has been destroyed eternally. If it was… Then why can I still think? Has my heart broken? Am I just merely one of the other souls that drift upon this empty space and time? I am so confused.

(Link)

I see it now. I can tell that that girl is so hot that she might me the one! (turns to random girl) Well… Let's think about this first... There is that girl; Princess Peach. But I haven't seen her lately. She use to always smile as I walked on by. I was the only thing that seemed to make her smile. I wonder where she went off to. I'm glad I can make someone happy. I'm very proud of myself.

(Peach)

Oh how much I hate Link. I doubt he is proud for anything he has done. He should know by now that no girl will ever date him if he acts like that. Why am I worrying about him? He… Wait… I can think again. Well… I already could, but now I can feel. Maybe I was just wasn't thinking straight. Yeah that's it. So I do feel? And I do think? So I am just a soul flying around the place? I open my eyes. I see clearly once again. Where am i?

I can think, feel… And see.

I see… Him.

(Link)

Oh great, that girl is cheating on me again. Why is everyone cheating on me? I might as well kill myself…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Don't, I've tried that already. A-and, I'm not even sure if I'm alive or dead anymore," a voice awoken.

Link turned as he heard the soothing voice. He looked upon the wasted figure that once was beautiful and happy. He leaned side ways and sighed.

"You're not even sure?" Link asked.

Link smiled at her, as if she were an angel. Peach smiled back at him. She then frowned, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's a dream isn't it?" Peach frowned.

She felt her face and scratched it toughly.

"When I've got everything I need, it fades away. When I thought I finally got over it, it just came back, as always," Peach sighed.

Link looked stonily at her and whelped, "what?"

"It always happens. To tell the truth, I've loved you forever. Every time I think you finally love me back, I wake up from a dream. And even now, I'm so stupid. Telling my feelings over an average dream that I have every night. I only wish that I could stop having these dreams, and can just live life like every one else," Peach cried even more.

Link looked into her eyes, most intensely.

"But… This isn't a dream…" Link responded.


End file.
